


we got married

by sapphireblu



Series: turn the noise up, let's become one [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Basically, OngHwang and their first official night.





	we got married

**Author's Note:**

> just because '95liners were breathtakingly looking good next to each other

Seongwoo was grinning ear to ear, inspecting the ring that circling around his finger for officially more than four hours now. They are officially married, after lots of obstacle. Him and Minhyun.

Seongwoo couldn’t feel happier than this.

It was a small wedding held in a small church of Seongwoo’s hometown attended by close families and friends on such a clear Saturday, as if the sky also given its blessing to the couple. Minhyun was already waiting inside the church, fidgeting on his feet, whilst Seongwoo felt all nervous when walking down the aisle to approach his soon-to-be husband.

The crowd then giving a loud applause when the newlywed husbands sealed their vow with a loving kiss before greeted their visitors, walking hand in hand. Their happiness is so apparent on their face that few of their friends couldn’t help but teasing, but both Minhyun and Seongwoo handle it rather smoothly.

It was quite in the evening when they were back to their hotel room, looking all too giggly. Seongwoo then opted to have a quick wash up whilst Minhyun would taking care about their luggage. They didn’t bring lots of thing, only few casual clothes for their two days occasion, although Minhyun knows that they will not going anywhere for the rest of the day, snuggling and cuddling into each other after such a _husbandly_ duty.

Minhyun follows a suit after Seongwoo finished washing up and the younger male sits down leisurely on the plush mattress, can’t take his eyes off from the ring. He felt so contented and wonders if Minhyun feeling the same as he is.      

The said male, as if on cue, strides from the bathroom, looking all so fresh with only his plain white tee and sweatpants, a contrast image of how Minhyun looks so breathtaking with his black tuxedo earlier on. Seongwoo couldn’t be more love struck than he already is, but he did. His heart is about to burst from his ribcage by now when Minhyun looks at him with such a loving gaze and light chuckle.

“What is it, Seongwoo-ah?” He asks, walking closer to his partner before gives a lovely peck and Seongwoo circling his hands around Minhyun’s waist whom standing in front of him. “You are smiling like a fool just now.”

Seongwoo glanced up, looking back at Minhyun’s black orbs. “This.” His reply comes rather short.

Minhyun casts his eyes down and quirk an eyebrow. “This?” He asks back. “What do you mean by _this_?” The slightly older male looks confused, didn’t quite comprehend with Seongwoo’s word that he is trying to deliver.

“Our marriage, Minhyunnie.” He then pet name his husband before smiling widely again. _Husbands_. “I still didn’t believe it happened.”

Minhyun smiles back and ruffle the younger male fluffy hair. “We did it, love.”

Seongwoo is about to explode from happiness when Minhyun bends down and captured their lips in one loving kiss, moving their lips rather fluidly against each other. Seongwoo is eagerly kisses back and moaning softly when Minhyun is trying to deepening the kiss by pushing the younger male down to the mattress as their lips hasn’t yet leaving each other for seconds to come.

The younger male breaks the kiss as he felt his back touch the mattress and in need to breathe for some air. Minhyun looks so gorgeous hovering above him and they were stayed like that for some moment, gaining air to their lungs and appreciating each other appearance. Seongwoo couldn’t feel so thankful throught his life until he meet Minhyun.

A heat increasing on Seongwoo’s face when Minhyun didn’t say anything but keeps looking at him with unwavering gaze. Minhyun ever think that he already used up all his luck before he met Seongwoo, but then life proves him otherwise. A gorgeous male named Ong Seongwoo happened in Minhyun’s life at the time he didn’t expect a little bit.

It was a silly event to occur when they first met. Minhyun was bound to help his friend, Sungwoon, to reject a blind date offer – regardless whoever becomes the partner – but actually Seongwoo also come with the same purpose, helping his friend to wreck a date, although it never happened. They were laughing so hard with their friend silly act that makes them meet each other before eventually fall in love.

Minhyun still looking at him so intently that Seongwoo thinks he couldn’t blush even more, but he did. Even after being together for more than two and half years, the younger male still feels quite embarrassed when Minhyun look at him like this.

“W-what?” Seongwoo finally managed to crack a voice. “Did my face look weird?”

The older male chuckles lightly, reaching his hands out to unravel Seongwoo’s dark fringe that covered the black haired male forehead. Seongwoo blinks for once.

“No.” Minhyun’s soft tone waves through Seongwoo’s ears like a gentle breeze. “You just – look more beautiful than I could ever remember.”

Seongwoo usually sneers when Minhyun start talking with such sweet words like that but today Seongwoo doesn’t like to ruin the moment. He still feels too overwhelmed with everything happened lately and he wants to appreciate their once in a lifetime moment a little bit longer. Instead, an instant blush creeping up on his face.

Minhyun then leans down to placing such a passionate kiss and Seongwoo angling his head a little to get more taste of his lovers, because somehow he felt like he is craving for Minhyun and Minhyun only. His hands leisurely circling around the slightly taller male and pulled Minhyun’s nape for deepening their kiss. They both moan before parting up from the kiss with such hazy eyes become more apparent on each other.

“Would you like to do something, love?” Minhyun suggests him something rather quietly, even though there are no one listen. They were alone on their suite hotel room, the one that Minhyun insist to rent for their wedding night. Minhyun reasoned that their marriage is rather unique, so he wants to treat Seongwoo in a special way, and Seongwoo couldn’t have a heart to refuse it.

The younger male blinks innocently, even he actually knows what is going to happen next, but he can’t help to play along. He feels so giddy as if they were doing it for the first time, although Seongwoo could clearly remember that both of them rather nervous when _it_ actually happened for the first time between them.

“What do you want to do, Minhyunnie?” He asks back, eyes somehow darkening.

Minhyun smirks knowingly. “I want to play.” He whispers. “ _A ride_.”

Seongwoo couldn’t help but blushes redder. Minhyun is an actual smooth with his words behind closed door, when there are only two of them, like today. Seongwoo, in other hands, got his tongue tied, in contrary of how he actually a chatter in daily life. Their personality are contrasting yet completing each other in a way they could never imagine.

When Seongwoo didn’t come with a verbal answer but rather an action to crashing their lips, Minhyun knows his partner will not oppose his idea. Seongwoo likes it, loves it even, when Minhyun let the slightly younger male to ride Minhyun’s rather thick, heavy cock and send them to seventh heaven. It was one of Seongwoo’s favorite actually.

The both of them want to take it slow, for tonight, to commemorate their special day. So, their kiss are lingering longer, taking turns to eagerly kissing each other lips, makes a fluid but passionate movement at the same time. Seongwoo moans lightly when Minhyun starts to exploring Seongwoo’s wet cavern deeper, twisting their tongue in a way that Minhyun knows that his lover would like it. Seongwoo muffled moans heard again before he breaks the kiss eventually.

Seongwoo rather disheveled state makes Minhyun couldn’t help but feels amazed. Even he witnessed Seongwoo’s more wrecked state more than once, obviously because of him, Minhyun still feels astonished. He felt so lucky.

“Is it good?” Minhyun asks, rather quietly. “The kiss?”

Seongwoo nods, hazily, and let Minhyun kisses him again whilst his lover hands starts roaming Seongwoo’s body from both sides. As much as Minhyun loves the fact that the kiss alone could wreck Seongwoo this much, he adores it more when Seongwoo becomes much pliant, clad in nothing and screams Minhyun’s name in a loud voice because that’s how good Minhyun could makes Seongwoo feel.

So, Minhyun will gladly do it again this time.

  

###

 

Seongwoo’s eyes never left Minhyun’s body when the slightly older male shed his own shirt and such a smooth skin, sturdy chest and fined torso comes into a full view. Seongwoo takes it too gleefully when Minhyun’s sweatpants also disappear in his sight, leaving his lovers with black brief only, covering most part that Seongwoo loves from Minhyun’s body.

And Seongwoo becomes so much willingly when Minhyun’s hands does the same with Seongwoo’s clothes, discarded the shirt, his loose shorts and boxer in swiftly motion. The cold air hitting his skin instantly but Minhyun’s unwavering gaze is the one that makes Seongwoo feels shiver on his body.

“You look beautiful.” Minhyun whispers, bends lower to nibble Seongwoo’s tip of left ear before darts his tongue to licking the earlobe ever so slowly, makes Seongwoo whimpers instantly. Minhyun exactly knows what he needs to do to elicits such voice from Seongwoo and the slightly younger male just let his lover do what he likes because Seongwoo will not even to oppose it a slightest bit.

When Minhyun marks him, on the tender flesh between his neck and his shoulder, Seongwoo moans lightly. The pain didn’t last long because Minhyun’s soft lips quickly makes a soothing kiss to ease the stinging feeling on his skin, before it would bloom into a beautiful purplish bruise, one over another. Minhyun would like to admire his works before he captures Seongwoo’s lips into one smearing kiss.

Minhyun would lift the corner of his mouth when he felt Seongwoo’s hands placed nicely on Minhyun’s toned torso. He works out rather regularly these days and he clearly remembers Seongwoo’s surprised expression when Minhyun revealed his abs for the first time, few weeks ago, when Seongwoo wrecked him for once in a while.

The slightly older male couldn’t help himself but ask an obvious question. “Do you like it?”

Seongwoo glanced up, quite sneering because Minhyun already knows Seongwoo’s absolute answer. “Why you should ask the same question again, Minhyun-ah? I thought you already know my answer, right?”

Minhyun chuckles because he sometimes forgets how witty Seongwoo is, but Minhyun is not Minhyun if he couldn’t bail out the answer from Seongwoo’s own mouth.

“I thought you love _my cock_ more than my abs before.” He smirks. “Did you already forget it?”

Seongwoo couldn’t help but blushes even more but he could manage to slide a pinch on Minhyun’s sides, makes the older male before him yelp in pain slightly. “Don’t you ever twist my words, Hwang.”

Minhyun’s laugh reverberates and Seongwoo puckering out his lips to make a significant pout, but he can’t help to plant his own lips to Seongwoo’s cute pout and makes the slightly younger male instantly melt into the kiss. Minhyun could never make Seongwoo mad in such a long time, ever.

“So, which one, Mr. Ong?” Minhyun still asks the silly question when he looks back into Seongwoo’s dark orbs as the younger male did the same to him. He just loves to tease his husband for once in a while. “I haven’t got my answer yet.”

Seongwoo knows the absolute answer that will makes Minhyun stop his silly question, so he put out a knowing smirk before pulled Minhyun’s body closer as he whispers with a hushed tone. “I love you and I love everything about you, Mr. Husband.”

That’s totally a knock down for Minhyun and he couldn’t help but smile when Seongwoo locking their lips for countless time of the day. He loves Seongwoo as much as the younger male loves him and that is the reason why Minhyun bravely took a step further into their relationship, despite many obstacles in between.

“Geez, you’re a smooth talker, Seongwoo-ah.” Minhyun said when they parting the kiss and Seongwoo just giggle. “But –“ A pregnant pause. “– don’t ever blame me if I make you scream out my name louder than you ever will, Mr. Husband.”    

Seongwoo’s face reddens but he couldn’t agree more.

 

###

 

Minhyun settled himself in between Seongwoo’s legs after gesturing him to make it wider, so Minhyun has a full access to wreck the younger male later on. He glanced up to Seongwoo whom props himself on both his elbow, eyes casts down to where Minhyun placed himself rather comfortably.

A long lick on the underside of his cock, from the base to the tip – _back and forth_ – makes Seongwoo put out a sharp intake of breath in no time, but when Minhyun slides in his mouth to the blunt tip before slides out in rather a playful way, Seongwoo moans for the first time after few minutes passed.

The slightly older male makes a rather surprise movement when he swallows Seongwoo’s girth in one swift motion, takes almost its half, before bobbing his head rhythmically to the pace he had set to his own. Seongwoo curses instantly as he throws his head back and shut his eyes tightly.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Minhyun overheard him, but didn’t plan to slow down his pace for now. He excels of a know how to make his partner feels good and he sure will get a perfect score from Seongwoo later on, so he does what he needs to do.

Seongwoo makes a long loud moan when Minhyun hollowed his cheeks one time, before release a loud pop noise and continue to bobs his head with the same pace as before, or so Seongwoo thought. The slightly younger male shaky breath is now apparent on Minhyun’s ears and he tends to overlook at his lover. Seongwoo rather disheveled hair and hazy gazes only fueled him to working more diligently.

Minhyun felt a short tug on his hair and it’s a wordless invitation from his lover to let Minhyun takes Seongwoo’s girth rather mouthful, so the older male stretches out his mouth to gaining more access to let Seongwoo slides in deeper into Minhyun’s mouth. He didn’t even remember when Seongwoo’s cock becomes so thick and heavy like today.

So, he lets Seongwoo to abuse his throat with a fluid hips rolls, one over another. Minhyun makes a choking noise in between every time Seongwoo’s blunt tip hits Minhyun’s throat ever so deep. Tears are start to pooling in the corner of his eyes, but for Minhyun it’s nothing rather than his lover delicious moans that following after.

But, there are also times that Minhyun couldn’t help himself so he quickly pulls out and Seongwoo’s whine clearly heard. He puts an apologetic kisses on his lover and muffled Seongwoo’s whine instantly before slides out from the bed, gestured Seongwoo to come closer to the edge of the bed. Seongwoo straighten up himself and greets himself with Minhyun’s slick cock before him and he is grinning widely.

“You surely love my cock, don’t you, Seongwoo?” Minhyun’s blunt statement didn’t get any replies but instead a delicious slurping noise that jolts Minhyun instantly and he just chuckles lightly. Seongwoo is overlooks at him with a stretches mouth and the sight alone could make Minhyun become more aroused because he felt his cock is twitching inside Seongwoo’s sinful mouth and both of them moan simultaneously.

Seongwoo works diligently on Minhyun’s rather lengthy cock, bobs his head to no rhythm as long as Minhyun delicate moans heard in the silence of their room combined with his dirty slurping noises that makes Minhyun’s cock twitching all over again inside Seongwoo’s mouth. Minhyun curses when Seongwoo challenges himself to take Minhyun’s girth rather mouthful and Minhyun couldn’t think how sinfully beautiful that Seongwoo looks at this moment.        

Minhyun casts his eyes down about the same time he rolls his hips to goes deeper into Seongwoo’s mouth and hitting the younger throat in swift motion. Seongwoo makes an instant choking noise but quickly managed himself in any second later, stretches his mouth even wider to take his lover heavy, thick cock inside his willing mouth.

“Shit.” Minhyun curses and Seongwoo overlooks in between, their eyes are mirroring each other, darkening with lust. When Minhyun didn’t rolls his hips, it’s Seongwoo’s time to make another slurping noise with Minhyun’s cock and makes the slightly older male moans eventually. They diligently are taking turns until Minhyun really can’t help himself and pulls out rather forcefully.

Seongwoo, of course, whines again and Minhyun put another apologetic kiss on the latter swollen lips. Minhyun then parts their lips and drags Seongwoo rather lightly from the bed, before gestured him to kneel down on the single leather couch, facing his back to Minhyun. The older male is seen rummaging through their luggage before gets what he is looking for, generously coated his fingers with the said lube.

The younger looks all too excited whilst waiting and let out such a moan when Minhyun playfully smacks his blooming fat ass before slides his finger without any warning. Seongwoo gasps for good, his knuckles grip tightly on the couch round edges when Minhyun’s finger thrusting him deep, presses up before hitting his prostate in swift motion.

“Oh g-god fuck, Minhyunnie.” He wails to his lover when Minhyun slides another finger and hits deeper than it should, making Seongwoo shaky breath is become more apparent with every single thrust on Minhyun’s fingers inside him. It couldn’t help him to moans louder when Minhyun put a scissoring movement into it.

A squelching noise echoing through the room as Minhyun’s fingers diligently works to opening up Seongwoo inside and the younger male cries out Minhyun’s name in no time, almost pitied him. So, Minhyun slides out his fingers, cupping up Seongwoo’s chin and Minhyun’s dark gaze alone makes Seongwoo shivers.

“Tell me what do you want, love.” Minhyun asks, his voice sounds too deep and raspy to Seongwoo’s ears but he didn’t even care about it. Seongwoo just _needs_ Minhyun right now. He needs his lover to fill him up anytime.

“P-please, baby…” Seongwoo stutters on his words because he really couldn’t help it anymore. “P-please, I need you.”

Minhyun’s grip on Seongwoo’s chin become tighter and the younger male couldn’t help but gasps a little. “Say it louder, Seongwoo.” He commands. “I can’t hear you.”

Even his eyes and mind starts blurry, Seongwoo makes such a clear request to his lover and even though he actually hates of being told twice, but he did it. He really _needs_ Minhyun right now.

“I need your fat, thick cock buried inside my tight ass _now_ , Minhyunnie.” Seongwoo says with his utmost will and Minhyun just smirk when Seongwoo ends his sentence. His lover looks so needy and desperate for him right now and Minhyun might not delay anything any further, so he bends down, captured their lips before whispers with such a hoarse tone.

“Anything for you, my love.”

 

###

 

Minhyun seated himself up on the closest edge of the bed and Seongwoo comes in tow, sitting himself on Minhyun’s laps immediately, brushing their stiff girth in the process. Minhyun hisses but Seongwoo is quick to seal their lips and makes a needy move even more. Minhyun then gestured Seongwoo to lining up his entrance on Minhyun’s blunt tip and the younger male slams down when Minhyun’s hips makes a thrusting up motion and left Minhyun in a light chuckle.

“Jesus. Impatient aren’t you, Seongwoo?” Minhyun’s question only got responded by a loud whimper by the younger male as Seongwoo makes circling motion with his hips on Minhyun’s laps, not too slowly or roughly but it’s enough to makes Minhyun’s mind starts to blur. The older male curses when Seongwoo could ever tease him with such movement.

Seongwoo circles his rather long limbs on Minhyun’s nape as he slams down continuously that rewards him with Minhyun’s loud growl in no time. Seongwoo loves it when he could elicit such noises from his lover because he knows that he did a good job and Minhyun will repay him with another good feeling.

Seongwoo muffled moans heard when Minhyun can’t help but presses his hips up, deeper, so it hits Seongwoo’s sweet spot instantly. The younger wails when Minhyun starts to make abusive movement towards the said parts and makes Seongwoo seeing stars, to feel nothing but Minhyun only.

“ _Ah-_ Minhyun, b-baby. _Ah-_!”

Minhyun didn’t lower down his pace and become more eager to escape another cries of his name from Seongwoo’s mouth so he stabs his girth impossibly deeper to Seongwoo’s inside. Seongwoo leans down his head on Minhyun’s shoulder and let his own cock bouncing haphazardly between them, throbbing and begging to be touched.

It’s not that Minhyun didn’t aware of Seongwoo’s wails on his ear as the younger male’s cock leaking precum in second, but he just feels too good – _too good_ – with their sinful engagement for now. Minhyun presses up whilst Seongwoo trying hard to pushing back down but moaning in no time. Minhyun’s heavy cock always makes him so full and he loves every throbbing feeling of it.

Seongwoo presses Minhyun’s back to the mattress, so the angling of Minhyun’s girth is stabbing him impossibly deeper. They both moan shamelessly loud when Seongwoo slams down as hard as he could so it makes Minhyun’s cock hits his prostate instantly. The said male overlooks between their shaky breaths that Seongwoo pleases himself to the fullest as the unrestrained moan echoing throught the room.

“Feels good, love?” He asks when Seongwoo slowing down his own pace and Minhyun could only seen the darkening orbs on his lover lustful eyes. He sure is, Minhyun replies to himself, because Minhyun equally feels the same. Seongwoo then bends down to locking their lips again and again for today.

Within few thrust on Minhyun’s hips as he hugs Seongwoo trembling body, he knows that both of them comes impossibly close to their orgasms. Seongwoo cries out Minhyun’s name for countless time of the day as his own cock throbbing between their rubbing torsos. Minhyun then heard Seongwoo weak plea, delivers so delicately on his ears.“B-baby, I’m – so close.”

Minhyun captures his lover lips, gives one smearing kiss before Seongwoo jolts his body and dripping the endless white string of his hot seed between their bodies. Minhyun feels warm on his torso when Seongwoo become so tensed, spurting his cum again, and let out a pleasurable moan seconds after. It also couldn’t help when Seongwoo clenches Minhyun’s girth ever so tightly that makes Minhyun put out a loud growl.

“Shit.” Minhyun hisses and thrust up his hips, a broken whimper heard from Seongwoo’s body whom going limp atop Minhyun. The older male then chasing for his own release and bouncing on Seongwoo’s body for few more thrust before he also felt that he is all over the edge. Minhyun’s mind went blank as Seongwoo’s tight ass continuously milking his girth that already heavy with cum and spread it all over Seongwoo’s inside within seconds. They both moan when Minhyun jerks his body for another lovely long spurt on Seongwoo’s ass.

Long after they calming down their rapid heart beat for such an intense love making and Minhyun pulls out himself rather weakly, Seongwoo shifts to take a good look on his now-called husband. His Minhyun still looks gorgeous as ever, even with sweat prickles on his flushed body. He, somehow, glowing.

“Hey.” Seongwoo softly calls in, his fingers playfully moves the strand of hair on Minhyun’s forehead. The said male hums in reply, looking with the utmost attention to the slightly younger male before him. “I’m glad we made it.”           

Minhyun quirks an eyebrow deliberately. “What?” He asks, voice rather hoarse. “The sex?”

Seongwoo slaps Minhyun’s shoulder lightly, making the older male yelps instantly and Seongwoo just chuckles. “I’m not talking about the sex, you dummy.”

“So what?”

“Our marriage, Minhyunnie.” Seongwoo smiles warmly. “Thank you for made it happen, love.”

Minhyun smiles back, put a loving peck on the other male lips. “ _We_ made it happen, Seongwoo. I couldn’t make it by myself if you weren’t there, Mr. Husband.”

Seongwoo laughs lightly on Minhyun’s witty remarks. Minhyun is right. _They_ made it happen, even there is still lots of obstacle to be face in the future, but as long as they are together, Seongwoo thinks that they could face everything.

“Hey.” This time Minhyun calls in, pulls Seongwoo’s nape rather close. “Are you ready for the next round?”

By then, Seongwoo groans but can’t help to hops on Minhyun’s muscular body and strides them to the bathroom. Seongwoo’s moan then heard within the running water seconds after.

Seongwoo thinks that he wouldn’t be able to walk properly in few days onwards if Minhyun never stop himself from the husbandly duty, as the older male reasoning when he wakes Seongwoo up with his hard as rock morning wood.

**Author's Note:**

> uh- happy belated birthday to seongwoo  
> this fic supposed to be posted on his birthday, but yeah, life happens  
> thanks for whoever willingly to read this until reach this end notes  
> i owe you that much


End file.
